Since initiating this protocol 62 patient have been entered. Overall, 39 patients (63%) have been found to have one or more food-specific IgE antibodies by in vitro testing; 27 patients have undergone complete allergy evaluation [extensive allergy history, physical examination, and prick skin testing to a battery of foods]; and 17 have been enrolled in protocol #86-05-23-04, THE ROLE OF FOOD HYPERSENSITIVITY IN ATOPIC DERMATITIS, and competed their evaluation of food hypersensitivity by undergoing double-blind placebo-controlled food challenges [DBPCFC]. The study is ongoing so no formal results are available. The number of children with food-specific IgE antibodies to one or more foods is higher than we predicted, 60% vs 40%. Sixteen of 39 children evaluated were diagnosed with food hypersensitivity [35%] by DBPCFC or diagnostic levels of specific IgE antibody to a food. This level of reactivity is slightly higher than were predicted.